


to finally meet you

by cyquor



Category: Run On (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Running, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/cyquor
Summary: Art: the scene at the end of episode 14: where Mi-joo runs forward while Seon-gyeom waits and looks back.This was created for the#runonweekevent on Tumblr!
Relationships: Ki Seon Gyeom/Oh Mi Joo
Kudos: 8





	to finally meet you

Stage 1: [Day Three: OTP](https://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/642931694362656768/runonweek-day-three-otp-our-beloved-gyeom-mi)  
Stage 2: [Day Five: It’s About the Hands](https://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/643112884765868032/runonweek-day-five-its-about-the-hands-lets)  
Stage 3: [Day Seven: Free Day](https://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/643294083286237184/runonweek-day-seven-free-day-to-finally-meet)

**Author's Note:**

> Tools: tablet, Clip Studio Paint  
> Time: approximately 15 hours
> 
> [on Tumblr](https://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/643294083286237184/runonweek-day-seven-free-day-to-finally-meet) | [on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLUuTFNAzAH/)


End file.
